Gaara's Valentine's Day
by AngelLucifel
Summary: A pure fluff oneshot about Valentine's day in Sand country and how Gaara feels about it and the surprises the kazekage gets. THIS IS FOR KRYAH!


**This is for my FF Valentine, Kryah! I know you're more of a Sakura fan but this was the only Valentine-themed story I could think of! Hope you enjoy it, Kryah!!**

****

**_Gaara's Valentine_**

Gaara, the fifth Kazekage, wandered the streets of his village, wondering just what the hell was wrong with everyone today. Everywhere he looked, couples were giggling and holding hands, little children were receiving chocolate from adults and little red cards from their peers, and they were trailing red heart-shaped confetti from their shoes and hair. He sat down at ramen booth, which he did sometimes, ever since becoming friends with Naruto cravings for the stuff hit him every so often. The man behind the counter treated him with respect, as he should have, and took his order. As Gaara sat waiting for his food a bubbly couple stepped inside and sat a few seats down from him. They were whispering to each other, the girl was blushing, and boy was stroking her hip gently…Gaara almost lost his appetite. They cook handed Gaara his order and went over to the couple.

"On a date for the special day?" He asked.

The girl giggled again. "Yeah…"

"And this guy's too cheap to take you to a real restaurant?"

The boy looked embarrassed but his girlfriend covered for him. "Of course not! This is our favorite place to eat in the whole town!"

"I'm flattered."

"What about you, ji-san?" The boy asked. "Are you working all day?"

The old man laughed. "Just the day, the wife and I have something set up. You think she'd let me get away without pampering her on Valentine's Day?"

'So that's it.' Gaara thought. 'Valentines-fucking-day. What a stupid holiday.'

Dropping the money on the counter Gaara stalked out again, his mood even more soured than it was. As if everyone wasn't gooshey and cuddly enough when they had a lover, someone decided to give them a day to celebrate it. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to go home.

The laughing children grew quiet and scampered out of the way as the kazekage stormed up the road home. It was so stupid of him, he knew it, to let the holiday rub him the wrong way so badly but it always had. Temari would run off on dates every time the day came around, Kankuro usually got some chocolate out of a weird girl or two that actually liked him, sometimes from his teachers, and overall enjoyed the day. Gaara could only sit at home feeling lonely on the day that celebrated the very thing stained onto his forehead.

Something pulled on the hem of his shirt. He paused and turned around, to see a little girl fidgeting behind him, big brown eyes looking up at him through bouncy black curls. Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrows at her.

"Kazekage-san?" She said softly.

"Yes?"

Not saying anything, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small heart-shaped candy, and held out to him.

Gaara blinked in surprise and kneeled down in front of her holding his hand out so she could place the candy in it.

"Thank you…" He said softly, and the girl smiled and ran away, giggling as she scampered back inside.

Standing again, Gaara wandered quietly towards his home, staring at the small piece of candy lying in the palm of his hand. He got home, and walked down the hall to the main room, but before going in, finally popped the candy into his mouth, so his siblings (provided they were home) wouldn't notice and tease him about it.

He opened the door and found the room dark. Ah, they weren't home.

The light suddenly turned on, glaring into Gaara's eyes, and he heard the voices of his sibling cry;

"Happy Valentines Day Ototo-kun!!"

Suddenly both his older siblings were hugging him and his arms were filled with flowers and chocolate and he could only stand stunned as they pulled back.

"We know it's not really your favorite day, but we thought it's about time you got a valentine!" Temari teased.

"Besides," Kankuro added. "We realized how much you must have been feeling left out of the spirit of the day you know? As cheesy as it sounds, we wanted to let you know you're loved."

Gaara stood dumbly between them, not saying anything, not moving at all, until he started trembling slightly.

"Oh shit, Gaara, we're sorry if you didn't want to think about—"

Temari started but suddenly Gaara had gathered them both into a hug again, blinking his eye tightly to hold back his happy tears.

"Thank you…" He murmured into their shoulders.

Behind Gaara's back Temari gave Kankuro a thumbs up and he smiled back, and then they returned the embrace of their little brother.

**The End**

**Happy Valentines Day**


End file.
